ADS
by ShipperChuu
Summary: "Ohayou Seijuurou dan selamat ulang tahun." Mayuzumi berujar lugas. Tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Day 6 #ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweerMonthwitRedGray


**Kuroko No Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : entahlah romance mungkin**

 **Typo dan sebagainya harap dimaklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi mengerutkan keningnya dalam, manik abunya menatap datar gerbang besar dihadapannya. Tangan bersarung tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celana untuk mengambil masker abu-abu dan memakainya. Tudung mantel berbulu halus berwarna coklat yang dikenakannya ditarik hingga menutupi kepala abunya.

Melirik pos jaga satpam, Mayuzumi meloncat indah melewati gerbang setinggi empat meter dihadapannya. Yosh, batinnya bangga. Melangkah pelan melewati tanaman bunga dan pohon dihalaman depan rumah yang luasnya tidak karuan. Sebelah kaki ditekuk, sekali hentakan Mayuzumi melompati rumah anjing penjaga yang untunganya hidungnya sedang sedikit mampet dan hanya melolong panjang bak difilm-film horor. Dipikir dirinya setan apa ?. Sialan. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ruangan disalah satu rumah besar dilantai dua yang menjadi tujuannya menyala terang. Terlihat bayangan seseorang berjalan mondar-mandir didepan jendela kamar. Mayuzumi mengehela nafasnya, hawa dingin bulan Desember dihiraukannya demi kelangsungan misinya.

Melirik jam ditangan, Mayuzumi memilih mendudukan tubuhnya dibawah salah satu pohon tepat dihadapan kamar yang akan dimasukinya. Mengambil sepotong roti dari saku mantel dan memakannya dalam diam.

Sesekali manik abunya melirik menghuni kamar yang masih berjalan mondar-mandir.

Satu jam Mayuzumi menunggu dibawah pohon ditemani lolongan anjing yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Mendengus keras sebab tau alasan dibalik lolongan anjing yang berdiri gagah tepat dua meter dibelakangnya dan yah itu sedikit agak membuatnya merinding dan membuatnya merasa amat terhina. Kembali melirik kamar tujuannya, Mayuzumi mengembangkan senyum irit melihat lampu yang semula menyala telah dimatikan.

Kembali mengecek perlatannya Mayuzumi berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pantatnya beberapa kali. Masker kembali dipasang, berjalan pelan agak menjijit takut menimbulkan bunyi Mayuzumi sampai tepat dibawah kamar yang akan dimasukinya secara paksa. Manik abunya bergerak liar melihat sekitar takut ada kamera pengawas yang syukurnya tidak ada.

Mayuzumi melempar tali keatas balkon kamar yang ujungnya telah diikat dengan benda semacam kail bermata tiga, menariknya kuat-kuat untuk memastikan kail diujung talinya menyakut dengan sempurnya dibalkon kamar atas. Memanjat tali dengan agak kesusuhan hingga sepuluh menit kemudian Mayuzumi sudah berada dibalkon kamar.

Nafasnya tersengal, tangannya gemeteran dan agak perih dibagian telapak tangan walaupun sudah menggunakan sarung tangan. Mengintip penguhi kamar dari kaca jendala yang syukurnya sudah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang besarnya bukan hanya sekedar mematikan lampu kamarnya saja. Ponsel android keluaran dua tahun lalu diambilnya dan membaca dengan cermat cara membobol jendela kamar dengan baik dan benar tanpa menimbulkan suara dari salah satu blog. Mengambil besi tipis agak panjang dari saku dalam mantelnya Mayuzumi mulai membobol jendal kamar disela-sela pengait dengan hati-hati dan melongo sejenak karena jendelanya tidak dikunci. Meringis konyol dengan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya, Malu. Kami-sama memang tidak mengizinkannya untuk menjadi seorang penjahat, pikirnya.

Dengan hati-hati Mayuzumi membuka jendela kamar dan menutupnya kembali setelah tubuhnya masuk sepenuhnya tanpa terkecuali sepatu bututnya yang tadi berniat untuk dilepas karena merasa tidak layak masuk kedalam kamar yang mewahnya menandingi kamarnya Donald Trump. Perbedaan kasta yang terlalu jauh dan tidak adil. Batinnya meringis nelangsa.

Manik abu Mayuzumi menyapu kesegala penjuru kamar. Lemari besar disisi kiri kamar, rak buku, televisi, sofa, maja belajar, seperangkat komputer, bahkan kulkas pun ada didalamnya. Sekali lagi batin Mayuzumi meringis nelangsa. Mengelus dadanya yang agak bidang, Mayuzumi berjalan mendekati penghuni kamar yang masih tertidur pulas. Dadanya naik turun pelan, selimut tebal berwarna merah menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Mendadak Mayuzumi ingin bergabung dengan penghuni kamar untuk merasakan hangatnya selimut tebal yang terlihat melambai-lambai minta dipakai.

"Sekarang aku harus apa ?" Mayuzumi bergumam pelan. Bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah dirinya berhasil masuk kedalam kamar secara kriminal tanpa ketahuan.

Pun Mayuzumi memilih mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi belajar penghuni kamar. Menatap lamat-lamat penghuni kamar hingga tidak sadar ujung bibirnya terangkat naik.

"Manis sekali." Yang dipuji tidak peduli masih asyik dengan mimpi malamnya. Mayuzumi melirik jarum jam didinding yang sudah menunjuk keangka satu dini hari. Bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya Mayuzumi berjalan kearah komputer dan menyalakannya. Memasukan beberapa digit angka hingga komputer bisa digunakannya sesuka hati. Bersorak senang dalam hati tatkala jaringan dikomputer super cepat. Mengunduh berbagai gambar gadis-gadis moe 2D dan beberapa file lainnya. Terakhir Mayuzumi mengunjungi blog favoritnya untuk mengecek apakah ada update terbaru dari seri light novel kesukaannya dan voiillaaa surga dunia bagi Mayuzumi dimulai dari sekarang.

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk dari jendela. Mayuzumi meregangkan tubuhnya dan menatap jarum jam yang sudah menunjuk keangka setengah tujuh. Mematikan komputer setelah memindahkan file yang diunduhnya kedalam flasdis milik penghuni kamar dan memasukannya kedalam saku mantel. Manik abunya menatap seseorang selain dirinya yang mulai menggeliat diatas ranjang. Mengucek sebelah matanya, tangan kanannya menggapai jam diatas nangkas dan mendudukkan dirinya. Kelopak matanya terbuka setengah, mengedip beberapa kali sebelum terbuka seluruhnya. Menguap lebar tanpa menutupinya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya hingga manik ruby-nya bersitatap dengan manik abu Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat.

"Ohayou Seijuurou dan selamat ulang tahun." Mayuzumi berujar lugas. Tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

Yang disapa mengedip sekali. Menatap datar Mayuzumi, menguap lagi dan merebahkan tubuhnya kembali serta menarik selimutnya sebatas leher.

"Aku masih tidur ternyata." Dan kelopak matanya kembali menutup hingga matahari berada tepat diatas ubu-ubun.

.

Mayuzumi menatap dongkol seseorang dihadapannya. Dahinya berkerut kesal, menatap datar dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Sedangkan seseorang yang ditatapnya mengulas senyum lebar sesekali cekikikan tidak jelas membuat Mayuzumi ingin sekali mendaratkan sepatu bututnya kewajah orang dihadapannya.

"Chihiro aku bahagia sekali loh." Nada riang dengan senyum mengejek terdengar ditelinga Mayuzumi. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak menyangka kau akan berkunjung kekamarku dengan cara kriminal dan menyapaku selamat pagi dengan begitu manisnya hingga membuatku mengira kalau aku masih tidur."

Mayuzumi mendengus kesal. "Brisik." Ucapanya kasar. Pipinya sedikit merona. "Dan kau malah kembali tidur bukannya membalas sapaan pagiku." Protesnya kesal.

"Maaf...tapi aku..ehm kau tau rasanya seperti mimpi saja ketika membuka mata dan melihatmu menyapaku sambil tersenyum lebar itu sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa dan yah aku mengira aku masih tidur dan bermain-main disurga karena melihat bidadara tampan sepertimu."

Mayuzumi mengalihkan tatap. "Kau menggombaliku ?".

"Aku ? Tentu saja tidak. Belum ada sejarahnya Akashi Seijuurou menggombal." Akashi berucap tegas, matanya memincing menatap Mayuzumi tidak terima karena dituduh menggombalinya. "Aku ini bicara fakta, tau." Dan bantahannya barusan malah terdengar lebih gombal ditelinga Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi mengelus dadanya, dalam otaknya Mayuzumi menulis untuk manjauhkan Akashi dari Moriyama setidaknya 10 meter agar terhindar virus gombal yang jujur agak sedikit membuatnya malu dan itu sangat bukan dirinya sekali ketika kedua pipinya merona malu karena gombalan receh dari kekasihnya. Pertanyaanya Mayuzumi, memangnya Akashi pernah bertukar kata dengan Moriyama ?. Seingatku tidak pernah. Jawab batin Mayuzumi.

"Ehm." Akashi berdehem memecahkan sunyi. "Kalau tidak salah dengar tadi pagi kau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku ?"

"Salah dengar."

"Masa sih ? Jangan bohong kau." Akashi melotot menatap Mayuzumi. "Tidak mungkin telingaku tuli."

Mayuzumi menghela nafasnya. "Kalau dengar kenapa tanya ?" Balas Mayuzumi sewot. "Jangan pura-pura sok tidak dengar dan membuatku malu."

"Oh jadi kau sedang malu." Akashi menyeringai, manik ruby-nya menatap Mayuzumi usil. "Memangnya mengucupakan selamat ulang tahun kepada kekasihmu sendiri membuat malu, eh ?" Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Mayuzumi. "Bagaimana saat malam pertama kita nanti."

"Apa hubungannya ?!" Poni Akashi ditariknya kasar. "Lagian kau itu sudah tidak perawan lagi bahkan saat kita belum pacaran." Mendengus kesal dan sedikit manjauhkan tubuhnya dari Akashi.

Akashi melongo sejenak. Mengedip unyu dan tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi barusan. "Aku laki-laki, yang benar itu perjaka bukan perawan." Menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Mayuzumi dan bergelayut manja dilengan Mayuzumi. "Aku tidak perjaka kan gara-gara kau juga."

"Aku ?" Mayuzumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau menjebakku untuk melakukan 'itu' diruang ganti." Berujar sengit dan mendorong wajah Akashi yang mengendus lehernya.

"Itu karena imanmu yang tidak kuat Chihiro." Mayuzumi melengos. "Masa hanya karena aku memakai baju ringo dan menggodamu sedikit kau langsung 'memakanku'."

"Dan kau menuntut pertanggung jawaban dariku setelahnya."

"Ahhh Chihiro aku kan jadi malu." Akashi berujar pelan, wajahnya memerah malu dan mendekap erat Mayuzumi. "Habis kalau kau tidak dibegitukan mana mau kau menjadi pacarku."

"Hah ? Memangnya siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan jelmaan setan sepertimu." Tangan Mayuzumi terangkat mengelus helaian merah Akashi lembut berbeda dengan ucapannya barusan.

Akashi mendongkak menatap Mayuzumi tepat dimata. "Kau mau."

"Itukan karena aku termakan jebakanmu."

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku ?" Akashi menunduk, dekapannya terhadap Mayuzumi melonggar. "Jahat sekali." Lanjutnya sendu.

"Tidak." Mayuzumi berujar tegas. Mengangkat wajah Akashi yang menunduk dan menatapnya dengan mata memincing tajam. "Tapi aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Sei. Terlepas dari kelakuan setanmu dengan segala perintah ini itu, pemaksa, tidak sabaran dan mengganggu acara bercintaku dengan light nov...OYY KENAPA KAU MENANGIS ?" Mayuzumi berseru kaget melihat pipi Akashi berlinangan air mata.

"Chihiro." Panggil Akashi disela tangisannya, menarik ujung koas Mayuzumi untuk mengelap ingusnya. "Aku...aku terharu kau..." Jeda, Akashi menyerot ingusnya kuat. "Kau...aku juga sangat mencintaiku hiks.. Oka-sama aku sangat bahagia."

Mayuzumi tersenyum tulus, manik abunya berkaca-kaca melihat Akashi menangis dihadapannya hanya karena ucapan spontan agak tidak niat darinya. "Jangan menangis, wajahmu jelek." Terlajur kotor, Mayuzumi menyeka air mata Akashi dan ingusnya menggunakan ujung kaosnya. "Sei." Mayuzumi menarik nafasnya dalam. Rasa gugup menulusup kedalam hatinya. "Minggu depan kita menikah. Urusan undangan, tempat, baju, dan lainnya kecuali cincin diurus Mibuchi and the geng."

Akashi menyorot ingusnya kembali. Manik ruby-nya menatap Mayuzumi bingung. "Kau...melamarku ?"

Yang ditanya mengalihkan tatap. Mukanya memerah parah hingga menjalar ketelinga dan lehernya. "Tidak romantis sekali." Protes Akashi.

"Aku memang bukan orang yang romantis. Kau kan tahu itu."

"Tapi yah...aku mau kok. Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, ngomong-ngomong kita belum melakukan seks selama tiga bulan loh. Aku takut punyamu loyo."

Mayuzumi memukul keras kepala Akashi secara spontan. Berdiri tegak dan melangkah keluar kamar secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak menyangka kekasihnya yang disinyalir jelmaan iblis sangatlah mesum dan mengucapkannya secara gamblang tanpa tahu malu.

"Lamaranku yang tadi lupakan saja."

BLAMMM

Dan pintu kamar Akashi ditutupnya keras.

Walapun begitu toh pada akhirnya mereka menikah juga disuatu pulau diluar jepang dipesisir pantai seminggu setelahnya sesaui dengan ucapan Mayuzumi.

 **FIN**

Ini receh banget seriusan. Ngga ada manis-manisnya sama sekali hiks. Btw, saya senang sekali teman-teman author sekalian berpartisipasi dalam ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 dan lima hari ini saya buka FFn selalu ada fic MayuAka. Yosh saya berniat akan membuat fic MayuAka sampai tanggal 4 bulan depan dan yah semoga saja ide-ide diotak saya terus berseliweran. So, ayo ayo terus buat fic MayuAka sampai bulan depan author sekalian dan buat author MayuAka, Greenpsycho, Akashiki Kazuyaki terimakasih asupannya dan saya tunggu fic MayuAka selanjutnya juga untuk author Natsukeshi ayo dong bikin fic MayuAka lagii~~~ dan yang paling saya tunggu itu fic MayuAka dari Ai and Agust 19..

.. Semangat untuk UNBK-nya Ai-san. Oh maaf saya tidak merievew dific MayuAka kalian karena FFn saya entah kenapa selalu gagal mengirim rievew di fic kalian hiks. Ohh saya kasih omake dan bonus dibawah. Terima kasih dan selamat malam.

 **Omake**

"Chihiro kenapa kau tidak tidur diranjang denganku ?" Akashi memincingkan matanya menatap Mayuzumi yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut diatas sofa.

"Maaf saja Sei aku masih cukup waras untuk mengorbankan tubuhku untuk orang mesum sepertimu. Haram hukumnya." Mayuzumi menyahut malas. Kelopak matanya terpejam siap mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Akashi menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "TAPI KAU ITU SAUMI SAH KU ! KITA SUDAH MENIKAH PAGI TADI !!!"

Kelopak mata Mayuzumi reflek terbuka, manik abunya bergulir menatap Akashi diatas ranjang dengan muka memerah kesal.

"Oh aku lupa." Sahut Mayuzumi. Mendudukkan dirinya sejenak sebelum melangkah keranjang. "Geser." Mendorong tubuh Akashi dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Menarik selimut sebatas leher siap mengarungi dunia mimpinya yang tertunda barusan.

"Oyasumi Sei."

"CHIHIRO BRENGSEK !!! ENYAH KAU DARI RANJANGKU !!!" Satu tendangan maut hasil copy Kasamatsu mengahantam telak tubuh Mayuzumi hingga terguling jantuh kelantai.

"Jahatnya."

Bonus drabble 1.

"Hei Chihiro kau mau ikut karoke ?"

"Aku pas."

"Kenapa ?"

"Ratuku sudah menerorku sedari tadi menyuruhku untuk pulang."

"Yang pengantin baru mesra amat, aku jadi iri deh."

"Itu karena burungnya Sei bangun Shuu bukan mesra."

Bonus drabble 2.

"Akashi-kun kau tidak mau memesan susu ? Ditempat ini susunya terkenal manis dan kental loh~"

"Aku sudah bosan setiap hari minum susunya Chihiro, rasanya asin dan gurih."

Bonus drabbel 3.

"Shintarou pokonya aku tidak mau tau yah, kau harus membuatkanku anak !."

"Jangan menodongku dengan gunting Akashi."

"Makanya buatkan aku anak. Kau kan dokter."

"Kenapa minta padaku ?! Maaf saja ya aku bukan pelakor, nadayo. Minta sama suamimu sana."

 **Maaf bonus diatas. saya lagi suka bikin drabble. wkwkwk**


End file.
